The Wonderful World of MYCUNs/Transcript
The following is a transcript for The Wonderful World of MYCUNs. Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox short logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows screen which says "The following movie that is made for television is a crossover of a crossover, in which it will contain too many third-party characters, like, characters not owned by MYCUN Studios, CGI Entertainment or any companies involved with the production of the movies, except for licensing the third-party characters that I am talking about, like Disney, Pixar, Warner Bros., DreamWorks, Fox, Universal, and Sony Pictures. Anyways, enjoy the show!") Zak McYashi: (narrating off-screen) The following movie that is made for television is a crossover of a crossover, in which it will contain too many third-party characters, like, characters not owned by MYCUN Studios, CGI Entertainment or any companies involved with the production of the movies, except for licensing the third-party characters that I am talking about, like Disney, Pixar, Warner Bros., DreamWorks, Fox, Universal, and Sony Pictures. Anyways, enjoy the show! Text: MYCUN Studios presents Text: In association with CGI Entertainment Text: A MYCUN and The Wonderful World of Zak Special (Shows The Wonderful World of MYCUNs logo) (Fades to the blue sky view) (Pans down to the exterior front view of Diane's coffee shop (Zak is seen entering the shop) Zak: Hey, Uncle Diane. Diane: Oh, hi, Zak. How's it going? Zak: Pretty good so far, but, uh... Even though I haven't done juggling eggs about a week ago, but still, I'm pretty good with it. Diane: Okay. Zak: (bored) Anyways, I'm starting to get a little bored like always... Diane: How about you could dressed up as the "Coffee Guy" outside of my coffee shop? Zak: Oh, really? I would like to! (chuckles) But what do I have to do? (Cuts to Zak, who is dressed up as a coffee cup, at the outside view of the shop) Zak: Step right up! Coffee! Get your free coffee today! At Diane's Coffee! (A woman walks up to Zak) Zak: Would you like some fresh coffee, ma'am? Woman #1: (angry) What on earth are you supposed be? Some kind of weirdo dressed up as a cup? Zak: No, I was just asking you-- Man #1: That cup is nothing but a spoiled random brat! Woman #2: He's just a freak! Woman #1: Yeah! Get him! (Cuts to Zak, who got beaten up by the people outside, entering inside the shop) Diane: Whoa! What happened to you, Zak? Zak: (crossed) Man, it was AWFUL! I tried to ask the customers to buy some coffee but they called me names since I'm a kid! I am NEVER, ever going to dressed up as a stupid coffee cup thing! Diane: Well, do something else rather than dressing up as the Coffee Guy. (Zak goes to his room to play Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair on his PSP) Zak: (narrating) After all of that coffee thing, I decided to go up stairs and play some Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair on my PSP. I have the Japanese version because it never came out here. Also, I'm waiting for the North American version on the PS Vita. By the way, my favorite character in this game is Nagito Komaeda. He is so cool and meek with a crazy nonsense of humor. And then after hours of playing, I still didn't really have a lot of fun... So I decided to go outside to explore some random stuff. (Zak goes outside) Zak: (narrating) And this is where things will get insane... (Zak stumbles upon a portal to another dimension behind the bushes) Zak: A portal to another dimension? (excited) Cool! Maybe I could escape from my boring life! (pauses) Wait a second, wait a second... if I go through to that portal, I will never going to see my uncle Diane, my mom and my girlfriend again. (struggles) (Zak looks around to check if no one's there) Zak: But, oh well... Here goes nothing! (Zak went through the portal and he begins to scream while entering the portal. Then the portal animation and the music stop, as Zak starts to cough and he takes a sip of a juice box. After that, the music, the portal animation and Zak's screaming continues. The camera goes to Zak's mouth, darken the screen.) (Cuts to a grass with some trees and the portal appears; Zak comes out of it and falls down to the ground. Then he gets up and cleans himself) Zak: (groans) Oh... Where am I now? (Zak turns around and the camera zooms out to the skyline view of MYCUN City at Gabriel's Imaginary World from the MYCUN universe) Zak: (amazed) My God! I'm in a city! (pauses) My mom, uncle Diane, Lucile... I'm never gonna see them again! (pauses again) YAHOO! Part 2: Zak in MYCUN City/Zak Visits MYCUN Village (Cuts to a montage of Zak wondering around in MYCUN City) Zak: Whoa. They even got talking, human-acting animals around here? Awesome! (Zak's stomach growls) Zak: Boy, I'm starving... Looks like I haven't eat something yet. Maybe I'll introduce myself around some people. (Zak walks toward a deer) Zak: Hello there. My name is Zak McYashi, and I'm from-- Deer: Nah, beat it, kid. (walks away off-screen) (Zak looks at a bear) Zak: Hi, I'm Zak McYashi and I-- Bear: Buzz off. (walks away off-screen) (Zak stumbles upon Jimmy Lizard) Zak: Hey, how's it going? Jimmy Lizard: Leave me alone, weirdo. (walks away off-screen) (P-Biggie walks by) Zak: What's up, fat-- P-Biggie: Oh! You're acting so weird, man! (runs away off-screen) Zak: (thinking) Why is everybody thinking I'm so weird? Because I'm a stranger or something? Maybe I'll just sit here and think. (Zak sits down and thinks) Voice Off-Screen: If you are hungry, go up and look around, Zak. Why do you wait and mope? (Zak turns around and saw Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) Zak: (surprised) Nagito Komaeda?! Is that really you?! Nagito Komaeda: Yes, I am. Zak: (to himself) Oh, my God, I am talking to a fictional character in real life? I can't believe it! (to Nagito) Wait, how do you recognize me? Nagito Komaeda: I'm your hallucination. Anyways, what's the matter? Zak: I've just lost my family. All my friends. Probably forever. Nagito Komaeda: How do you know? Zak: Well, I-- (confused) I am hallucinating. Why am I talking to you? Nagito: (shrugs) You just lost your family. All your friends. You are lonely. Zak: Yeah, well, you're a fictional character. Anyways, what is this place? Nagito: You're in MYCUN City, baby! The world of imagination and cartoon characters. If you're still hungry and lonely, I'll take you to MYCUN Village! Zak: Really? Nagito: Yeah! Come on. Follow me. Zak: Yeah! Say, what's a MYCUN? (Cuts to Nagito taking Zak to MYCUN Village and they arrived at the MYCUN Gate) Nagito: Well, here we are. MYCUN Village. Zak: Geez, I wonder what this place is going to be like. Nagito: Oh, you'll see, Zak. This place is full of cartoon characters, minions and apes! Just go out there, okay? (Zak walks slowly and he looks at Nagito) Nagito: Go on! Act like a swag, boy! (Zak walks slowly to the MYCUN Gate; Zak looks at the sign saying "YOU'RE A LITTLE CLOSE TO MYCUN VILLAGE") Zak: Geez, I wonder why would they name MYCUN Vill-- (Zak bumps over to a gorilla's stomach. It was Luca, who was growling and snaring at Zak) Zak: (scared) G-G-G-Gorilla...! (As just Luca looks over to Zak's face, Luca acts natural) Luca: Welcome, young one! Zak: Wait, what? Luca: You must be the newcomer everybody's talking about! Zak: How did everybody know me? (Then more gorillas came out from the bushes) Gorillas: You may enter MYCUN Village. Have a nice evening, sir. (Luca and the other gorillas move Zak out of the way) Zak: Huh! Thanks. (Zak starts walking to MYCUN Village, but he stops and looks at the gorillas celebrating and charting) (Just as Zak then continues walking, Nagito came out of nowhere) Nagito: What are you doing?!! Zak: (defensive) I'm hungry! I don’t know where I am and I don’t know when I’ll find food again... Wait... how did you follow me here? Nagito: Oh, relax. You're already almost there, silly. Zak: Oh, right! Got it, Nagito. (Zak walks away) Zak: Gosh, why does that guy kept following me again? Part 3: Zak Meets Gabriel (Zak then sees MYCUN Village when he arrives at the "WELCOME TO MYCUN VILLAGE" stage) Zak: (off-screen) Wow! (Cuts to Zak who is amazed) Zak: All this time I’ve been underneath the village full of monkeys and those small yellow guys with some cartoon characters? Awesome. Gabriel: (off-screen) Good evening, sir. (Zak saw Gabriel who is holding a pen and a clipboard full of papers) Gabriel: Hello, I'm Gabriel Garza, but some people call me Gabriel Garcia, and you must be the newcomer who just arrived here recently. Actually, my current nickname is The MYCUN King. Zak: So you're the king of this world? Cool! Gabriel: Do you have a name? Zak: Uh, Zak. Zak McYashi. I'm 14 years old, and I'm clumsy and smart and I love eggs, pizza and grilled cheese sandwich. Also, I'm good at juggling, and... Gabriel: My God! You're Zachary "Zak" Justin McYashi! Zak: Why is everybody recognizing me? Gabriel: Because you're new here, Zak! Zak: Really? I didn't notice that. Gabriel: Yes! Follow me. I'll show you around this place. But first, I would like you to meet the MYCUNs. (to the MYCUNs) Hey, everybody! Look's who here! The MYCUNs: Hey there, Zak. Hi! Hello. What's up, Zak? How you doin'? Zak: (to the MYCUNs, nervously) Hi. (to Gabriel) That's a lot of cartoon characters you got there, Gabriel. By the way, what's a MYCUN? Gabriel: MYCUN stands for M'inions'Y'es'C'arrie'U'nderwood'N'o. Zak: (amazed) Awesome! (pauses) Wait, who's Carrie Underwood, anyway? Gabriel: Oh, she's our old enemy a very long time ago when she tries to take over this world. Zak: Oh, that's terrible. Gabriel: Would you like to see the tower view on top of my house to check out other stuff around MYCUN City? Zak: Yeah, sure! Why not? (Gabriel takes Zak to the tower view on top of Gabriel's house) Gabriel: All you can look around are MYCUN Pizza, the MYCUN Industries, Gigagarza... Um, you get the idea. Zak: So, almost everyplace in MYCUN City is called MYCUN on the names of them, right? Gabriel: Yeah. (Zak looks around with the tower viewer) Zak: Oh, man! This is so cool! I can look around at crazy animals, stores, statues, and--- (stumbles upon Koba at his lair) Wait, who is this bad looking freak? (Cuts to Koba outside of his lair) Gabriel: (off-screen) Oh, him? That is Koba. He's our new and current arch-enemy who tries to take over this world, like Carrie Underwood. We kept defeating him and his minions throughout the years after Carrie Underwood is gone. He's a bonobo, a type of ape, in which bonobos are peaceful that never resort to violence in real life, but Koba is the most violent and evil bonobo in this whole entire universe. Zak: Oh, I think I already know what a bonobo is. Gabriel: You do? Zak: Yeah, on some kind of documentary about apes I watched a few days ago. Red: (calling Gabriel) Gabriel, honey! Dinner's ready! Gabriel: (to Red) Alright, give me a few seconds here! Zak: Who was that? Gabriel: That's my wife Red Puckett. Zak: (amazed) You were married together?! Gabriel: Yep. We were married and have a son named Carn. Zak: Unbelievable! (Zak's stomach growls) Zak: Oh, I forgot to say, I'm starving and hungry! I will have stomach pain like any minute! Gabriel: Well, dinner's actually ready. Zak: Oh, okay! Thanks, Gabriel. Gabriel: No problem. (Shows Gabriel and Zak entering Gabriel's house; Red and Carn walk over to them) Red: (to Zak) Hello there! You must be Zak McYashi who is the new kid. Zak: Hi, nice to meet you. Red: (to Carn) Oh, Carn, I would like you to meet Zak. Carn: Hey, Zak. How's it going? You're the new guy, right? Zak: Yeah. Red: Anyway, dinner is now ready. Part 4: Eating Dinner (Cuts to Gabriel, Red, and Carn eating dinner with Zak) Zak: (eating) Hmmm, finally, I can eat food for now. Red: So, uh, Zak? Do you have any family you have? Zak: Well, I have a mom, my dad got divorced, and I have an uncle who works at his own coffee shop with me at the time. (sad) Boy, I'll never see them again. Red: Aw, poor baby! Zak: I miss the real world. Gabriel: After dinner, you can eat whatever you want. Zak: Really? Since eggs and pizza are my favorite food, I can eat them. Do you have frozen pizza or something? Gabriel: Well... (Nagito appears) Nagito: Oh, sorry to disturb you all, but Zak should eat more food when he's starving to death. Gabriel: I was just telling him that, Nagito. Zak: (confused) Gabriel? You know Nagito? Gabriel: Well, I saw him sometime around the internet. Zak: (to Nagito) What are you doing here, Nagito? And why are following me?! Nagito: Just checking you if you're safe. Zak: I'm already safe, okay? Well, maybe you can follow me if you want. Nagito: Okay, whatever you say so... (stumbles upon bagels) Ooh! Bagels! My favorite! Mind if I would like some? (Nagito eats the whole pile of bagels from the basket) Gabriel: (angry) Hey! Hey! Hey! That's for dessert! I was going to say yes! Nagito: Oh, sorry. (Zak had finished his dinner) Zak: Boy, I'm so full. Can I be excused? Gabriel: Yeah, if you can. (Just as Zak stretches his arms and legs while yawning, the chair falls over) Zak: (off-screen) Ow. Gabriel: (off-screen) You okay there? Part 5: Where's Zak? (Cuts to Diane at his coffee shop, making coffee for Zak) Diane: (calls out) Zak! Your coffee's ready! Zak? (Diane looks around and no one's here) Diane: Oh, where could he be? I hope he wasn't kidnapped or something... (Diane went upstairs and opens Zak's door but there's nothing here) Diane: He's even in his room. Maybe he's at home? (Diane went downstairs and Zak's girlfriend, Lucile Lovesworth, entered the shop) Lucile: Hey, Mr. McYashi. Diane: Lucile, have you seen Zak? I looked everywhere in my shop but no luck. Where was the last time you saw him? Lucile: Well... uh, I saw him outside of your coffee shop awhile ago. So, how was he missing? Diane: I don't know, Lucile, but I think he's at my sister's house. You want to help me go look for him? Lucile: Okay, sure. (Shows Diane and Lucile going to Melissa's house; Lucile knocks on the door and Melissa opens it) Melissa: Hey, Diane. Hey, Lucile. What are you doing here? Diane: My nephew is missing and I looked for him everywhere in my coffee shop and I don't know where he is, but is he at your house? Melissa: No, he's not home, but he supposed to be at home today but I don't see him coming home so he must be missing. Lucile: (worried) Oh, dear, I hope he wasn't kidnapped... Oh, how I love him so much! Melissa: Well, maybe you can ask other people where he is. Diane: Oh, good idea, Melissa. (Cuts to Diane and Lucile asking Kimberley Simmons where Zak is) Kimberley: Have I seen him? No, I did not seen him! Diane: If he's really gone, so I'm going to miss him... Lucile: Me too. Diane: He's not at my coffee shop, he's not in his room at my shop and he's not in his house with his mom! Kimberley: I don't where the heck is he. Go ask other people. (Cuts to Diane and Lucile asking Larry K. Samson where Zak is) Larry: (laughs) No. I didn't seen him either, but I should rather kick him in the butt if he's still here. Lucile: Well, we're starting to get worried about him. Why was he gone? Larry: I don't know. Who cares? Diane: Well, I'll go ask Chuck and Mike where Zak is. Larry: Well, you better be! (screaming) Or I'll kick your butt for NO REASON!! (Cuts to Diane and Lucile asking Chuck and Mike where Zak is) Diane: So, have you guys seen Zak? Chuck: Sorry, but no. We did not seen your nephew. Wherever he is, you have to keep looking for him, Diane. Mike: He's gotta be somewhere, or is it? Lucile: I wonder what happened to him and where he is! I can't hang out without my boyfriend! Chuck: How about you try to keep looking for him. Diane: If not, we quit. (Shows a montage of Diane and Lucile looking for Zak everywhere in Zak's hometown and asking people where Zak is but they couldn't find him) (We cut to Diane and Lucile sitting on the sidewalk outside of Diane's coffee shop) Diane: We give up... We looked for Zak everywhere, talked to everybody and now he's still missing... forever! Lucile: Oh, don't worry, Diane. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he went away and went to an amazing place! Part 6: Spying on Koba/Caught! (Cuts to Zak watching TV in Gabriel's living room at Gabriel's house) Voice on TV: Sometimes some water can be a big reward a day like this. Zak: This nature show's lame. (turns off the TV) Nagito: Maybe you should watch that, Zak. (chuckles) You might learn something. Zak: Yeah, right. (thinks for a moment) Hey, Nagito, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Nagito: What? Zak: I know just the thing. (Cuts to Zak and Nagito going into the city to spy on Koba and his minions in their lair) Zak: (points at Koba's lair) That's gotta this place where that Koba guy Gabriel's talking about lives. Nagito: Why are you taking me there? Zak: I don't know. (The duo go on the rooftop above Koba's lair quietly) (They watch Koba on his giant throne at the throne room with some of his henchmen) Zak: I can't believe it. A real throne room and I get to watch. Nagito: Zak, can I talk to you for a second? You’ve played my game and I'm still your favorite character since you played it before, remember? Zak: Yeah, I do. Nagito: Okay, which is the Koba guy? Zak: (points out Koba) Him. Nagito: Who is next in command? Zak: (points out the throne between Grey and Stone) This guy and that guy. They are responsible for being the two followers of Koba. Nagito: Mm-hm. (Cuts to Zak's point of view) Zak: (off-screen, points out an ape with a gun leading a group of some apes with guns) This ape that's holding a gun what I believe is the leader of that group of gun-holding monkeys. (points out the gorillas) Whoa! They've even got gorillas around this place! That's cool. (points out Caillou with the ''Little Baby Bum characters) Other of Koba's guys are a bald boy, an ordinary boy, a girl, a panda, a star, a huge spider, a pig, a cow, a black sheep... (Cuts back to Zak and Nagito) Zak: Blah, blah, blah, you name it. Nagito: You are a clever boy. (points out two apes holding the guns bringing Honey Senpai from Ouran High School Host Club to the throne room and they dropped him) Now-- who is that? Zak: Oh... him? He's nobody. Nagito: Not nobody. Zak: Probably the boy was caught for doing something wrong in this place. He's not one of them. Nagito: But he could be. Zak: No. He's innocent. Nagito: How do you know? What am I called? I'm the "Ultimate Lucky Student". Zak: Well, yeah. You're ultimate and lucky. That doesn't mean that he's ulitmate like you. Nagito: He's probably scared, worried, lost and confused. See? (Zak watches aghast as Koba beats up Honey in a very brutal way) Zak: (confused) What's he doing? (shocked) No! Oh, this is terrible! H-he's beating up the little boy! You're Nagito Komaeda! Do something! Nagito: What can I do? I am a figment of your imagination- Zak: But HE'S HURTING THE BOY! We've got to call the police- (The skylight suddenly gives way, and Zak plunges down and Zak falls over to the throne room) (As Zak groans, Koba walks towards him) Koba: What the?... Well, well, well. You must be the boy I was talking about. Zak: Uh, hi. My name is Zak McYashi and I'm an egg and pizza lover. I'm also good at juggling and such... Koba: "Eggs and pizza"?! What are you talking about?!! Zak: I'm talking about myself! (yelling) DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHY I'M DOING THIS?? Koba: What? Zak: I'm here to rescue the poor boy you're just hurting! (to Honey) Oh! What's your name? Honey Senpai: I'm... Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you call me Honey Senpai. Zak: Stay away from Honey Senpai, okay? (whispers to Koba) Anyway, you're Koba, right? Honey: Rescue me! Zak: Okay. (Zak picks up Honey and tries to leave; suddenly the gate closes) Koba: You're not going anywhere, kids. Zak: You mean... Are you going to kill me? Koba: No, no. Both of you are going to one of the shipping containers at my lair, so you can starve to death or we can kill you! Zak: No! No! No! Anything but that! I want to live! Koba: Too late. (Nagito steps in front of Zak and Honey to warn Koba off) Nagito: I just want to believe in hope, you know? Koba: What are you talking about?!? (Nagito shovels Koba away) Koba: You want to play games, huh, fella? (Just as Koba tries to attack Zak, Nagito and Honey, Gabriel came out of the skylight to rescue the trio) Koba: Gabriel! Gabriel: (crossed) Leave them alone. Koba: No, I won't leave them alone! It's my business! I want them! Give them to me, please!! Gabriel: (angry) You know what, Koba? I'll give you this for your business. (Then Gabriel punches Koba in the face and the screen went to black) (We cut back to Gabriel, Zak and Nagito freeing Honey outside of Koba's lair) Gabriel: You're free to go. Honey: Oh, geez, thanks! (Honey runs away, off-screen) (Gabriel looks at Zak with a serious look) Zak: (anxious) Um, what did I do? Am I in trouble or something? Gabriel: No, Zak, you're not in trouble, but listen closely, do NOT go in Koba's lair without my permission. You could've been killed in there! That place is very dangerous. Zak: (sighs) Look, I'm sorry. It was an accident. All I did was spying on Koba to see what's he doing! Gabriel: Yeah, yeah. Koba has some bad plans he's been working, like attacking us and taking over the MYCUN world, but don't worry, Zak, we'll have plans on stopping Koba and his minions someday, okay? Zak: Okay. Gabriel: Alright, let's go home. It's getting late. Let's get some rest. (Gabriel, Zak and Nagito went home) Part 7: Bedtime (Shows Gabriel and Red in their bedroom; Gabriel comes out of the bathroom) Red: Gabriel? Gabriel: Huh? Red: Do you think the kids are okay for now? Gabriel: Oh, you mean Zak and Nagito? Yeah, they're fine. Boy, I'm sure Zak misses his family and friends in his homeworld. (Cuts to Zak sleeping in the living room) Zak: (sighs) I miss you, Uncle Diane, and I miss you too, Lucile. Nagito: Do you think they're dead? Zak: What? (angry) No! They're not dead, you dimwit! (calm) I'm just worried about them, and they're also worried about me, thinking I'm fine. But now I'm safe here. By the way, do you have any family, Nagito? Nagito: Well, I was born into a rich family, but I was also born with an extraordinary type of luck and thus my life has always been a turn between extreme 'good luck' and extreme 'bad luck'. The earliest known occurrence of this is when my dear pet dog was killed after being hit by a truck. My parents also took me to an amusement park, but my mother never complimented my appearance. Zak: Okay. Nagito: When I was only an elementary school student, My parents and I went on a family vacation at San Cristóbal Island in the Galápagos archipelago. When the vacation was at an end, my family boarded onto an airplane leaving from the San Cristóbal Airport. However, the plane ended up being hijacked. Both the hijacker and my parents were killed before my very eyes after a small meteor crashed into the airplane, letting me inherit all of my parents' fortune and become free to do whatever I wished, as I had no other relatives alive. Zak: Oh, that's terrible, but I'm glad you survived from that hijacked plane. You still have feelings about your parents, right? Nagito: Sometimes. (yawns) Well, goodnight. (Nagito went back to sleep) Zak: Goodnight, Nagito. (Zak went back to sleep) (Back in the real world, Diane is seen putting up some posters) Lucile: What are you doing, Diane? Diane: Putting up some posters. Zak seems to have disappeared, and I'm pretty upset about it. It's become my entire focus right now. (Lucile starts reading the poster) Lucile: (reading) "My 14-year-old nephew has gone missing. I fear the worst. If you have any information, please call 739-4554-3333." (Lucile reads something at the bottom of the poster) Lucile: (reading) "Also: Used Coffee for Sale." Diane: While I have your attention. Lucile: It's getting late, Diane. You can put the rest of the posters tomorrow. Diane: Yeah, you're right. Lucile: See you tomorrow, Diane. (walks away off-screen) Diane: Bye. (Diane went back inside of his coffee shop, getting ready for bed) Part 8: Bacon & Eggs for Breakfast (The screen cuts to black and it shows Zak's point of view as his eyes open slowly when he's awake; Rocket is seen staring at Zak in the distance) Zak: Huh? (screams loudly) ''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!''' (Zak pants heavily) (Rocket, Maurice, Iken, the other apes (including young apes) and Minions are seen with Zak in Gabriel's living room) (Zak waves nervously) Nagito: (moves out from the way from the apes) Good morning, Zak! Zak: Nagito, what's all this?! Why did you bring so many guys in there?! Nagito: They asked me if they would like to see you sleeping like an angel. Zak: What?? That's insane. (Iken appears) Iken: So, who is this new kid? Nagito: He's Zak McYashi. Iken: Oh, hi, Zak. I'm Iken. Please to meet you. (Iken shakes hands with Zak) Zak: Nice to meet you, Iken. Iken: So, can you tell about yourself? Zak: Okay, I love pizza and eggs, and I'm good at juggling eggs and such. Iken: Eggs? You like eggs? I remember there was an alien movie with a bunch of eggs and random special effects like that. Zak: Oh, really? Iken: Yeah! I don't remember too much about that film, but it was a very, very, very long time ago when I first watch it. Zak: My favorite anime character is Nagito Komaeda, in which he's here already. Do you have a favorite character like him? Iken: What? No! Are you kidding? I never had a favorite anime boy character like Nagito! I'm not a die-hard anime fan, but sometimes I watch them. Zak: Oh. (Gabriel came in the living room; he notices Iken, the apes and minions are in the living room) Gabriel: Huh? What the--?! What's going on here?! Why did they get here for?? Nagito: Huh... Gabriel: (angry) They need to get out because there's no room for these guys! (to Iken, the apes and minions) Everyone get out of my house! Now! (Iken, the apes and minions leave out from the house) Gabriel: (to the young apes) And you, kids! Go back to your mother! (the young apes leave) Gabriel: (to Zak and Nagito) Okay, boys. I'll make breakfast for all of you. Zak: Make me scrambled eggs! I would like some! Gabriel: Okay! Oh, um, do you want some bacon with that? Zak: Yes, please. Gabriel: Alright then, eggs & bacon, coming right up. (Gabriel starts cooking bacon & eggs) (After he finishes them, Gabriel gaves bacon & eggs to Zak and Nagito) Gabriel: Here you go, guys. Bacon & eggs. (Zak and Nagito starts eating bacon & eggs) Zak: Hmmm! It's good. It's better than the ones my mom usually makes for breakfast. Gabriel: Well, I'm glad to hear that. (Zak then looks at the clock, thinking that he's late) Zak: Oh! Look at the time! I'm late for my thing! (eats the bacon & eggs quickly) Okay, do you have a notebook and a pencil? Gabriel: What for? Zak: For my chores! You know, where I can check all of my things during my fun time. Gabriel: Uh, okay. (hands a notebook and a pencil to Zak) Here you go, Zak. Good luck with that. Zak: Aw, thanks, Gabriel! Gabriel: You're welcome. (Zak heads outside with the notebook and the pencil) Part 9: Scene Unknown ''Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:The Wonderful World of MYCUNs